death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Titles Explanation
Titles Titles are acquired when an influential individual and many other people recognize you as bearing that title. It is also known as a Written Name, Alias or Degree. The effects of a Title depends on the reason the Title has been bestowed on the individual and the meaning of the Title, granting new related skills or increasing the levels of existing ones and strengthening their effects. 【Ghoul King】 This Title increases the effects of the【Strengthen Followers】and【Death-Attribute Charm】skills on Ghouls. Also, it increases the level of the【Strengthen Followers】skill and treats the value of the number of Ghouls under its influence as double when calculating other effects. 【Eclipse King】 The condition for acquiring this Title is to become the King of Talosheim while becoming known as the Eclipse King rather than as the Sun King, and being acknowledged as such by over ninety percent of its inhabitants. Its main effect is that the Strengthen Followers skill will affect all citizens ruled by the Eclipse King (Even if they are humans, Elves or Dwarves). In addition, it makes it possible for races without the Night Vision skill can gain the Night Vision skill, and those without the Dark Vision skill to gain the Dark Vision skill. Finally, it makes it possible for those with a weakness to sunlight or moonlight to gain skills with resistance against them. 【'Second Coming of the Demon King】' A''' Title that indicates the second coming of the Demon King. One must not only be recognized as such, but also be able to perform the same feats as the Demon King Guduranis, in order to gain this Title. For example, breaking souls, generating new races of monsters and creating Dungeons. It is also possible to gain this Title by taking in, absorbing or being taken in by a part of the Demon King. Those who acquire this Title gain bonuses to various techniques that are considered forbidden techniques and evil knowledge, as well as to the aforementioned acts that are part of the conditions of gaining the Title. The ability of creating and altering new races of monsters receives a particularly large bonus. Princess Levia and her companions becoming a Flame Ghost and Fire Ghosts is another example of this. However, this does not allow unconditional creation and alteration of new monsters; there are fine conditions and affinities for this that need to be considered. 【'''Taboo Name】 When beings who possess a certain amount of influence acknowledge someone while taking care not to give that person a Title, that person gains this Title. In Vandalieu’s case, he gained this Title because Alda and his subordinates, Marshukzarl, the Emperor of the Amid Empire, and the three Pure-breed Vampires were careful to not give Vandalieu a Title. It doesn’t have any concrete effects, but it shows that one is feared at least on a national level, and possibly even feared by the gods. Because of this, someone possessing this Title is often interpreted as that person being an extremely dangerous individual. When those who were being careful not to allow the bearer of this Title to gain a Title stop doing so, and a suitable Title is given, this Title disappears. 【'Guardian of the Cultivation Villages'】 A Title that one can acquire by saving inhabitants of cultivation villages and solving their problems, causing over ninety percent of the villagers to acknowledge him. Cultivation projects involving someone who possesses this Title have a much greater chance of success. Also, when danger approaches the cultivation villages, it becomes likely that the person with this Title will happen to be present and deal with it. There are Titles with similar effects, such as ‘Goddess of Cultivated Land’ and ‘Savior of Cultivated Land.’ 【'Tentacle King'】 A Title that is bestowed by an evil god of tentacles such as Merrebeveil, the Evil God of Slime and Tentacles. It can also be acquired by those with tentacles who have been acknowledged as worthy of being a king (or queen), and those who are served by many races of people or monsters that possess tentacles. Historically, this Title has mostly been possessed by those who possessed tentacles themselves. The known exceptions are a legendary tamer who tamed a Kraken, and the first king of the Sauron Kingdom. It has the specific effect of providing an ability to display charismatic qualities to races of monsters and people who possess tentacles. It allows such races to become followers (requires the Strengthen Followers skill). It also strengthens the Title holder’s tentacles, and enhances skill bonuses and effects when they are used. Incidentally, the world that the Demon King Guduranis had originally come from was a world where intelligent life-forms with tentacles thrived. Because of this, there had been numerous gods of tentacles. 【'The Eclipse King’s Hound'】 Receives favorable bonuses when tracking or searching for those that have been deemed as prey or enemies by the Title possessor’s master, the Eclipse King. In addition, the Title possessor gains positive bonuses to all Attribute Values, attack and defense when fighting under the Eclipse King’s command. 【'Oni Emperor'】 A Title thought of by Garess, the god of warriors, and his familiar spirits and heroic spirits. They bestowed Vandalieu this Title to strengthen the connection between them. Naturally, there are no precedents of someone gaining this Title. It strengthens charisma towards monsters and races whose titles contain ‘Oni.’ Also, though this is a result that was not expected by Garess and the others, it gives an overall increase to the effects of Guidance: Dark Demon Path on Undead. TLN: The ‘ki’ in Kijin is the kanji for ‘Oni.’ Category:Titles Category:Explanation